Carta para el teme
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: Nada en realidad... estaba aburrido y lo escribí SasuNaru Pasen y Lean. al pareser va a ser un poco mas largo de lo que pensaba ya que estoy accidentado y blablabla, detalles dentro.
1. Carta para el Teme

Carta para el teme.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

AH nada en especial solo me imagine que Naruto le mandaba a Sasuke una carta y este la recibia.

Disclamer: la misma chachara de siempre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke se encontraba mirando ese pequeño sobre vacilando en abrirlo y encontrarse con algun selllo o jutsu que haya creado el jinchuriiki para recuperarlo.

Pero no podia seguir aguantando la curiosidad asi que la abrio sin pensarlo un segundo mas y leyo lo siguiente:

_Sasuke; Teme:_

_Solo queria decirte que si lees estas lineas sabras que aun no me doy por vencido para encontrarte._

_¿nunca te has preguntado el porque te busco aunque tu me quieras el doble de muerto? ¿Nunca te has preguntado el porque te protegi cuando Haku te estaba a punto de matar en el puente, ignorando mas alla que me dijiste que no siguiera peleando? ¿o en algun momento te paraste a pensar poruque Kyubi desperto justo cuando tu estabas a punto de morir ahi?_

_Pues porque te amo, si tu lo deberias estar leyendo y seguro quizieras incinerar la carta, pero no te quedaras ahi leyendola hasta que te diga mas ¿verdad?_

_Bueno pues, tu debes saber mejor que nadie que te amo y no puedo seguir aqui en la aldea sin que por lo menos estes tu, con tu mirada seria y fria y me digas ese insulto que a mi en general me gusta oir de tus labios, vamos se que estas por decirlo, dilo: dobe._

_Esta idea de la carta fue principalmete de Tsunade obachan, le dije lo que sentia hacia ti y me recomendo que te la escribiera y dejara un buen rastro de chakra sobre ella, seguro que creiste que esto era una especie de sello por la cantidad de chakra que le puse encima jijiji me hubiera encantado ver tu cara._

_Pero que estas palabras no te confundan estoy muy triste, ya no soy el Naruto de antaño que se sonreia de todo porque si y porque la vida era divertida, pero ahora sonrio solo para ocultar la tristeza que invade mi corazon al saber que tu quizas ya me estes olvidando._

_Si fui yo la causa de que te fueras te pido perdon de mil maneras pero por favor vuelve que quiero solo saber si estas palabras no fueron escritas en vano, sin trucos solo tu y yo en la residencia Uchiha ¿que dices teme?_

_No me queda mas que decirte adios._

_Para mi teme; de tu dobe. _

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreir al terminar de leer la pequeña carta que el rubio le habia mandado es mas se alegraba tener noticias de Naruto.

Asi que tomo un papel y una pluma y se puso a escribir la respuesta para el jinchuriiki del Kyubi, y todo eso lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Larga vida al SasuNaru.

Estoy aprovechando que mi nuevo celular me esta regalando internet, asi que estoy escribiendo como loco, Dejen algun review no sean malos si por fis.


	2. Carta para el dobe

Carta para el Dobe.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bueno como estoy tan aburrido y ya me mande tres mil ochocientas y tres cartas para mis amigos personales (en serio) voy a hacer la carta para Naru.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

(Dos dias pasaron despues de que Naruto le mando la carta al Uchiha)

-Vamos Akamaru, no debe ser tan dificil encontrar una carta bañada en chakra-le dio animos Kiba a su querido y fiel amigo canino que olfateaba de aqui hacia alla.

-Naruto dijo que era algo de vida o muerte-le dijo Kiba pensativo-debe de ser muy imprtante-agrego.

Kiba olfateaba todo lo que podia; hasta que sinto algo, giro en su propio eje varias veces agitando la cola de un lado a otro mostrando una peculiar agitacion.

-bien hecho, ahora encuentralo-le oredeno Kiba suavemente.

Luego de haber dado la orden Akamaru corrio a un pequeño claro de un bosque en donde la luz del sol colaba el verde de las ojas y unos brillos de luz dorados reposaban sobre un pequeño envoltorio (cuidadosamente hecho) que decia bien grande y con una impecable caligrafia: Para Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡Lo encontramos!-celebro triunfante Kiba-vamos ahi que darselo a Naruto-dijo contento tomando un rumbo apresurado hacia la aldea junto con Akamaru.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En la aldea.**

Kiba entro apresuradamente en la torre de la hokage, pidio celebrar una pequeña audiencia rapida con la rubia y accedio.

-Lady Tsunade, me alegra informarle que la mison rango triple S que pido se realizo con exitos-le dijo Kiba triunfante.

-¿que mision tri...?-dijo la Hokage pero al reconocer el pequeño paquete supo que Naruto habia seguido la recomendacion que le habia dado para declarse ante a el renegado ninja-a si la mision, debes entregarle el paquete a Naruto-le dijo la mayor.

-esta bien como diga-dijo Kiba saliendo de la oficina un poco confundido.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**En la residencia Uchiha.**

Kiba se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados seguidos de la resplandeciente sonrisa de Naruto.

-Hola Kiba, ¿encontraste el sobre?-pregunto el rubio sin rodeos.

-em si aqui traje la...-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el jinchuriiki le arrebato le pequeño sobre de las manos y entro en la residencia y cerro la puerta de golpe.

-carta-termino de decir Kiba.

Pero de repente la puerta se volvio a abrir y salio una vez mas el sonriente Naruto.

-gracias Kiba gracias Akamaru-agradecio el rubio rapidamente para volver a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-estoy confundido-dijo Kiba.

-warf warf-ladro Akamaru.

-¿tu tambien?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Dentro de la residencia Uchiha.**

El rubio jinchuriiki del Kyubi sintio el chackra del moreno en esa carta; era bastante chakra que lo unico que decia era "Naruto encuentrame".

Naruto Pov.

_Estoy deseperado por leer la nota del teme, de veras lo extraño, como quisiera que el estbiera aqui y me estubiera apapachurrando contra su pecho minetras me dice dobe. AASHH de veras lo extraño, ¿porque tenias que ser tan baka y dejarme solo?_

_Bueno pero por lo menos tengo una oportunidad, tsk estoy muy nervioso._

Fin de Pov.

Naruto, con un par de manos muy torpes, por el nerviosismo, abrio suavemente el sobre y leyo el contenido.

_Para mi dobe; Naruto._

_Naruto, quiero que sepas que mi proposito por fin se cumplio, seguro ya pusiste esa cara de "oh dios ese bastardo mato a su hermano" pero no fue asi, una noche antes de que quisiera asesinarlo lo escuche hablando para si mismo diciendose mil veces que lo habia hecho para protegerme y que se arrepentia cada segundo de su miserable vida por haber hecho lo que hizo._

_A lo que quiero llegar es que pronto estare ahi contigo, se que no esperabas esto de mi y que no creerias si te dijera que estoy cambiando por ti, sin darme cuenta empese a soñar mas contigo, a pensar en ti, en ese dia que nos enfrentamos en el valle, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?: que queria romper ese lazo que nos une, pues olvidalo, ahora lo unico que quiero es forjarlo con el acero mas resistente para que nunca jamas se rompa otra vez._

_Te amo rubio tarado, asi es lo estoy diciendo y por poco lo grito a los cuatro vientos "¡yo amo a ese Dobe y es mio!"_

_Quiero dejar de lado mi apestoso orgullo Uchiha, es mas quiero dejar de ser un Uchiha tener un nuevo inicio para borrar cada paso mal dado y remendar todo daño que te hize, pues tu no eres el que me debe pedir perdon, yo fui el cabeza-dura que lo unico que queria era saciar mi sed de venganza y termino por darse cuenta que lo que buscaba era el perdon de su hermano, es ironico._

_En fin Dobe, aqui estan las palabras que tanto querias oir o leer: "Yo Sasuke Uchiha renuncio a desperdiciar un minuto mas de mi vida estando entre estos perdedores y su estupido jefe. Madara lo quieras o no, yo voy a regresar a la aldea que me vio crecer, para estar a el lado de MI dobe, rubio, jinchuriiki del mas poderoso demonio, y amor de mi vida: Naruto Uzumaki"._

_Tu teme que te ama: Sasuke Uchiha._

_P.D: por cierto, esperame en las puertas de la aldea tengo una sorpresa para ti, y ademas quiero estar contigo desde el primer segundo que pise el suelo de Konoha._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Demasiado Pronto?, ¿Me tarde demasiado?, si a vos te escribo, si a vos, no, no te atrevas a presionar la flechita de atras, antes de que salgas dejame un reviews; porque se quien eres, se donde vives, y pronto ire a por ti recuerda tienes tus dias contados O.o...- naaah es broma solo pido tu opinion nos vemos en el tercer capi, pociblemente Lemmon.


	3. Preparando Preparativos

_Holaaaaa…. A todos mis queridos lectores…(cric cric ; "Miradas de odio") sii ya sé lo que deben estar pensando "y este maldito Dobe ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos de esa forma y encima volver creyendo que lo recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos?" bueno antes que me maten a tomatazos, (aunque sea la verdura preferida del Uchiha y la mía también) debo informarles que sufrí un terrible accidente, un terrible accidente, tan terrible que casi me muero (De veras) estuve básicamente muerto por (no recuerdo bien…. ah sí) media hora, y en esos minutos tuve el tiempo suficiente como para decirme a mí mismo, que aun no estaba listo para morir y que mi vida no podía terminar con solo un pequeño tropezón de la vida. Me acabo de dar cuenta que me perdí casi todo el verano; mi accidente ocurrió el 18 de Febrero y si se ponen a analizarlo bien estuve en un coma y lo siento mucho. Mis dedos y manos no se pueden mover, mis piernas están paralizadas temporalmente, no puedo girar la cabeza, lo único que puedo hacer bien es hablar para que mi novio y amigo me ayude con los fics, ellos serán mis Iners temporales, también les di mi autorización de que escriban en mi lugar si es que mis fuerzas me fallan, el cirujano de lo único que habla es que debería estar muerto, pero mi fuerza de voluntad es muy grande, si es que quieren escribir algún reviews por favor diríjanse a Leonel Nievas (Mi novio) o de ultima (Leopoldo Ponce) mi mejor amigo; no los voy a aburrir mas y dejare que la persona que ahora está a mi lado que es mi mejor amigo les escriba, el no es muy bueno que digamos en eso del Yaoi, porque no lo apoya, y en fin no puedo quedarme despierto gracias a los sedantes y los dejo con Vichivil._

_*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Desde ahora les escribe Vichi: no sé nada del Yaoi, esto lo hago por mis amigos, no sé nada de la serie Naruto así que pondré mis esfuerzos y les pido por favor me ayuden con esto porque la verdad no sé muy bien con que personajes trato; renuncie a escribir en Fanfiction porque me distrae de mi novela principal que se llama "la realidad y los sueños", es una saga. Espero ser visto como el loco morocho que le gusta escribir Yaoi que ahora está dormido en su camita del hospital y yo haciendo guardia, no creo tardarme mucho así que como dicen en la chacarera ¡que suene ese charango!_

_/*/*/*/*/*_

El rubio salto de la emoción al terminar de leer la carta del Uchiha, el moreno volvería y no solo eso, serian, juntos, profesante de un amor que no debería ser ni existir, pero lo que no se imaginaban ningunos de ellos es que el Kyuubi **(N/A: El demonio según tengo entendido)** estaba tramando un plan, claro que el jinchuriiki ni enterado estaba de los siniestros planes que tramaba el zorro súper desarrollado **(N/A: tranquilo Naruto yo tampoco tengo idea)**.

-¡el teme volverá!-grito Naruto con suma alegría, bien era cierto que al moreno lo extraño en demasía pero… ¿en serio cambio? Y ¿en qué sentido?

Pero eso no importaba ahora, el tema a resaltar era que debía prepararse para recibir a Sasuke **(N/A: aun no entiendo muy bien que fue lo que hizo Sasuke para que lo echaran de la ciudad)** y debía hacerlo con suma discreción no quería que nadie más se enterara que su moreno estaba a punto de volver a para ser aquella pieza faltante en su corazón desde el día en el que se fue.

-será mejor que le pida ayuda a Kiba-sentencio el jinchuriiki antes de salir de la residencia para encontrarse con su amigo que no estaba a mas de dos cuadras de distancia.

*/*/*/*/*

En el puente de cielo y tierra.

Sasuke ya tenía todo listo, su hermano volvería con él a la ciudad para rehacer sus vidas junto a las personas que aman **(N/A: según Lauti ahora habrá otra pareja que es ItaDei) **claro que cuando Madara y Orochimaru descubran que ambos hermanos Uchihas desertaron les darían caza hasta hacerlos recapacitar o usar sus cabezas como adorno de chimenea.

Mientras el poseedor del sharingan preparaba todo para esa noche de fuga no había notado la presencia de su hermano mayor (ya que Sasuke estaba pensando en cierto rubio) observando como el menor hacia su máximo esfuerzo por no morirse por de la impaciencia que invadía el cuerpo del menor.

-¿vamos a ver si entendí bien?-dijo Itachi haciendo que su hermano se sobresalte solo un poquito-¿esta noche nos daremos escape, llegaremos a las puertas de la aldea, intentaremos no ser detectados por los guardias, yo y Deidara esperaremos a que tu estúpido novio te reciba, y el nos llevara de vuelta a nuestro antiguo hogar?

-Si Itachi y te recuerdo que-pausa-si vuelves a insultar a mi Dobe te juro que…

-si, si, si te arrepentirás de haberte decidido no matarme-dijo Itachi mientras hacía ir y venir su mano al lado de su cabeza.

-¿Deidara tiene todo listo?-pregunto el menor de los Uchihas.

-aja-se limito a contestar el de coleta mientras asentía levemente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Tsunade nos recibirá como antiguos lugareños de la aldea escondida entre la hoja?-apareció Deidara entre las sombras.

-Tsunade le tiene cierto afecto a Naruto-kun seguro que ella realizara la vista gorda por el amor que tienen Sasuke y mi futuro cuñado-le explico Itachi.

-Tengan todo listo, si levantamos sospechas adiós a el plan y a nuestras vidas-sentencio el menor.

*/*/*/*/*/*

En la aldea de la hoja.

Un atontado Kiba observaba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos a un rubio ruiseñor que en estos instantes acababa de pedirle un favor.

-¿Qué tu quieres que haga qué?-Dijo Kiba aun descolocado por la petición del jinchuriiki.

-que me ayud….-empezó a decir el rubio pero Kiba lo interrumpió.

-si esa parte ya la se-dijo Kiba un tantito enojado-¿pero porque estas ayudando a ese bastardo a volver a la aldea?-pregunto recuperando la compostura.

-¿recuerdas la misión triple S que te dije, que Tsunade me había dicho, que te diga?-pregunto el blondo con tono inocente.

-si-se limito a contestar Kiba.

-bueno en realidad no era cierto, la verdad es que necesitaba que Akamaru rastreara esa carta que; bueno era de Sasuke-confeso Naruto mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rosa.

Kiba quedo en silencio, Akamaru solo se limitaba a mirar al rubio y a su amo; Naruto empezaba a impacientarse de no obtener respuesta de su amigo.

-ashh está bien-dijo finalmente el castaño **(N/A: les recuerdo que no tengo idea de cómo son los personajes de Naruto y me dé flojera andar buscando imágenes por internet)**

El plan ya estaba listo y Naruto estaba mucho más impaciente que el Uchiha, había esperado demasiado tiempo para recuperar a su amado, unos minutos mas no le harían daño, pero ahora el moreno sabia que lo amaba y: "¿si lo tomaba a mal?" Y "¿si lo no lo quería?" eran las preguntas que cruzaban por la mente del Uzumaki, pero además de esas preguntas en un recóndito lugar de su ser, un zorro de pelaje rojo sangre y mirada penetrante, iba y venía en su jaula tramando algo, una especie de plan, un modo de evitar algún futuro hecho que el zorro ya podía ver venir.

-¿no puedo matarlo?-se pregunto así mismo el demonio.

-no… eso no serviría de nada-se contesto así mismo.

-aja ya se lo volare en pedazos y luego…-

-no, así también lo mataría-

-no puedo creer que tenga que abandonarlo-Kyuubi sintió rencor así mismo al darse cuenta que Naruto de una forma u otra había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo y había logrado hacer que el mismo sintiera, pero así aun seguía siendo el desalmado zorro de nueve colas, y en este caso se sentía triste y abrumado, no sabía el porqué se sentía tan mal.

El demonio se quedo meditando, con sus ojos totalmente cerrados y cabeza gacha.

-Me niego a dejarlo-se dijo así mismo-el me enseño cosas, cosas que no se le podrían enseñar a los demonios, además si lo abandono el moriría-El zorro seguía cabeza abajo junto con sus orejas.

-pero si meto una cola, Naruto podría quedarse odiándome para siempre, por más que yo viva aun en el-seguía hablándose así mismo.

-las dos opciones son un asco, si lo dejo: morimos, pero si me quedo…-El zorro medito las dos opciones que tenía a elegir pero no parecía decidirse por cual.

-ashh, voy a tener que hablar con ese mocoso-sentencio el zorro.

**Fuera de la mente de Naruto.**

Naruto ya había convencido a Kiba de que lo ayudara a colar a los pelinegros en la aldea y ahora mismo se encontraba en la residencia Uchiha haciendo unos pequeños preparativos para la llegada de sus antiguos habitantes.

Fue entonces que Naruto sintió un ligero mareo y de repente cayo sentado sobre el sillón que estaba, por suerte, **(N/A: luego me lo agradeces Naruto) **cerca del rubio.

Su mareo se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza, y en menos de un segundo estaba en un espacio infinitamente blanco, a excepción de una jaula gigante que tenía un papel escrito "sello".

Entonces fue cuando a Naruto le chocaron las neuronas y se dio cuenta que estaba en presencia del Kyuubi.

-Naruto-dijo una voz triste que provenía de la jaula.

-¿qué quieres ahora?-pregunto Naruto de forma firme pero no paso por alto el detalle que el prisionero hablaba de una forma distinta.

Lo raro de todo esto es que el jinchuriiki no podía ver al demonio por ningún lado.

-acércate mas-pidió el zorro-tranquilízate no pienso hacer nada malo-la aclaro.

Naruto escucho sinceridad en la voz del Kyuubi, así que le obedeció acercándose hasta la jaula y sentándose en posición india a menos de 1 milímetro de distancia de aquella prisión.

Fue ahí que Naruto se dio cuenta que el demonio parecía estar triste, y si estaba mintiendo por favor ahora mismo le entregaba un premio por ser un gran mentiroso, además que parecía triste estaba en una versión chibi de el mismo.

-Naruto-hablo el zorro suavemente mientras aparecía de las sombras y se acercaba hacia el mencionado-tengo que decirte que mi poder está aumentando y todo este poder podría matarnos a ambos-le dijo sin rodeos.

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Naruto mientras se descolocaba.

-cada mil años un demonio es seleccionado por la luna llena de sangre y esta aumenta los poderes de los demonios y sus jinchuriinkis, hay muy pocos demonios que sobrevivieron una vez y sus poderes son inmensos, yo soy uno desde luego, pero dudo que logre sobrevivir dos veces-le explico-a todos los demonios se nos da dos opciones, una es intentar abandonar el cuerpo de su jinchuriiki e intentar escapar de la luz roja pero aun así, si lo abandonamos moriría el carcelero y yo no quiero eso.

De alguna forma esas cuatro últimas palabras se le escaparon pero esta vez no se abofeteo mentalmente por sacara a flote sus sentimientos, de alguna forma quería que el rubio lo supiera.

-y cuál es la otra opción- dijo el rubio con notable tranquilidad.

El demonio se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de su jinchuriiki y le susurro unas palabras.

-¿y cuál es el problema?-pregunto Naruto al procesar la alternativa.

-¿no te enoja que use tu cuerpo para eso?-le pregunto el Kyuubi con una chispa de esperanza en sus pequeños ojitos de zorrito.

-Kyuubi, claro que no me molesta, es más me parece tierno que nos quieras salvar a ambos-le dijo mientras colaba su mano por jaula y acariciaba suavemente la cabecita del zorro.

-¿y el Uchiha está enterado de esto?-pregunto por preguntar Kyuubi porque mas estaba dejándose llevar por el mimo de Naruto que en lo que decía.

-no, pero supongo que nuestros lazos crecerán más si se lo digo-bromeo Naruto.

Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando el zorro lo detuvo enrollando una de sus colas en su brazo a la altura de la muñeca.

-Naruto…gracias-dijo el zorro dejando ir a su jinchuriiki.

**Hasta aquí se me ha permitido escribir no tarde demasiado considerando que estuve toda la noche escribiendo y como a eso de las una empiezan a llegar las visitas para Lauti y por si no saben cuándo fue el accidente fue el 18 de febrero y hoy es viernes 13 de abril el Uke se tardo demasiado en despertarse ¿no creen? yo si . **


	4. El reencuentro Parte1

_-Susurro-_

-Diálogos-

**-GRITOS-**

_Pensamientos_

(N/L: notas de Lauti)

(N/V: notas de Vichivil)

(N/V: les escribe Vichivil)

* * *

><p>Cerca del Reencuentro (Parte1)<p>

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

><p>Tres figuras caminaban sigilosamente escondiéndose de árbol en árbol en aquel espeso bosque para no ser detectados por sus ex compañeros de equipos y respectivos jefes.<p>

-debemos llegar antes de que empiece a oscurecer-dijo un pelinegro de piel nívea y ojos del mismo color que una noche profunda sin estrellas, él era el único de los tres que llevaba una especie de paquete muy bien envuelto con un papel de color naranja pastel y un moño rojo, la caja por su parte era de un considerable tamaño mediano.

-podríamos llegar más rápido si usáramos nuestras habilidades ninja y no estar jugando a las escondidas-dijo un adolecente rubio que un mechón de pelo le cubría uno de sus ojos.

-no debemos arriesgarnos a que Madara u Orochimaru nos descubran, ahora que ya estamos tan cerca-pontifico un chico igual que el primero, solo que su pelo era mucho más largo e iba atado en una coleta y tenía una especie de cicatriz debajo de sus dos parpados-y eso es lo último que queremos-agrego mientras chocaba violentamente el tronco de un árbol con su espalda y vigilaba que nadie los estuviera siguiendo.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo-informo Itachi al notar dos tiras de chacra no muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Tanto Deidara como Sasuke se detuvieron al escuchar lo que tenía que decir el Uchiha mayor.

Luego de unos segundos que Sasuke se le hicieron eternos, Itachi concluyo que al parecer eran dos animales ninja, los cuales parecían ir en un sentido parecido al de los humanos.

-¿Quién es Itachi?- pregunto Deidara mientras se acercaba a su novio y le tomaba de la mano.

-no es nada-dijo Itachi para calmar a su rubio.

-entonces vamos el regalo de Naruto se está poniendo pesado-dijo Sasuke refriéndose al contenido de aquella caja.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Estaba oscureciendo rápidamente en el bosque oculto de la hoja y la visibilidad era casi nula ¿de dónde había salido tanta niebla?

Lo único positivo era que si lo estaban buscando iban a estar mucho tiempo en el empeño de encontrarlos ya que Itachi aprendió una técnica para poder ocultar su chacra completamente a cambio de un poco de su sangre.

-Debemos llegar hoy-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo.

-no lo lograremos –dijo Deidara-debemos descansar.

-no, algo me dice que no descansaremos- dijo bastante serio Itachi y para acentuar su seriedad el sharingan adornaba sus ojos.

Sasuke al ver los ojos de su hermano activo su sharingan y se puso alerta, Deidara se limitó a sacar unas cuantas aves de arcilla explosiva.

De las alturas de los arboles una sombra paso y fue seguida por tres más el trio de los antiguos residentes de la aldea de Konoha siguieron a las cuatro sombras hasta un claro en el cual fácilmente se podría librar una pelea ninja.

Uno de los cuatro estaba siendo perseguido por tres personas que por las túnicas que llevaban eran Akatsukis,

El perseguido tenía un enorme parecido a Itachi, es más parecía un clon perfecto de Itachi.

-Hiciste mal en abandonarnos Itachi-dijo un miembro de Akatsuki-Madara está muy enojado y quiere tu cabeza en una bandeja de oro-agrego posicionando sus manos listo para realizar algún jutsu.

-hagan sus mejores intentos, ni siquiera voy a tener que activar mi sharingan-se burló el falso Uchiha.

Los tres miembros de Akatsuki empezaron a hacer los mismos sellos y ni siquiera el mismísimo Itachi hubiera salido de esa:

-1.000 lluvias de otoño-dijeron los perseguidores y miles de kunais se abalanzaron hacia el Itachi señuelo clavándose dura y profundamente en su piel.

-no se confíen debe de ser una ilusión-dijo el del centro al ver que todos los kunais dieron en la diana humana.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos allí presentes que, Itachi-falso se levantó del suelo con todos los kunais clavados certeramente en todo su cuerpo y empezó a reírse maléficamente.

Antes de que los Akatsukis puedan salir corriendo el sangrante Uchiha realizo un sello con una velocidad impecable y en menos de un segundo todos los perseguidores se vieron atrapados en unos enormes cubos de hielos.

-técnica ninja: prisión helada-dijo tranquilamente luego de haber realizado su técnica con buenos resultados.

Después de haber dejado prisioneros a los Akatsukis, esa persona, empezó a convulsionarse bruscamente, los kunais fueron absorbidos , sus huesos se escuchaban tronar y su rostro empezaba a deformarse y volver a tomar forma en un chico más o menos de la edad de Sasuke, piel bronceada, ojos marrones verdosos y pelo castaño plarine. Vestía unas botas negras Froc Wer's, un jean negro, una remera mangas cortas color negro que al frente traía estampado un triángulo que dentro de este mostraba un muro y sobre él unos martillos cruzados de mangos rojos y cabeza metálica, la remera traía escrito en español Pink Floyd The Wall.

-eso les enseñara no meterse con Naruto y sus amores locos-dijo el chico castaño.

-Vieron lo que creo que vieron-dijo Deidara algo descolocado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Luego de que el rubio hiciera el comentario obvio, el chico de ojos bicromatos se acercó con paso lento pero a la vez seguro hacia el par de árboles en donde los ex Akatsukis y Sasuke se escondían.

Una vez cerca del escondite dijo:

-Sé que están ahí-dijo con voz neutra-Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha los estuve vigilando por un buen rato-agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los refugiados se dejaron ver pero no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento.

-jeje tranquilos soy amigo de Naruto-dijo rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke quien ahora traía el regalo abrazado con su mano izquierda lo miro con el sharingan aun activado como si eso le hiciera soltar la verdad.

-Sasuke… ese Doujutsu no sirve en mi-dijo el castaño sin quitar su sonrisa.

-pruébalo-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de ver con ansias de matar a ese castaño.

El chico suspiro resignado y empezó a hacer unos sellos, aunque todos ahí conocían los sellos de ese jutsu el sharingan de Sasuke no podía preverlo; cuando el chico termino de realizar los sellos apareció detrás de Sasuke.

-Kawarimi no Jutsu: técnica de sustitución-termino de decir a espaldas de Sasuke.

No tuvieron más opción que confiar en aquel ninja, pero esperen un segundo… no tenía ningún protector que les indique de que aldea provenía.

-prepárense los llevare a la entrada de la aldea de la hoja allí los van a estar esperando Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga los llevaran a la residencia Uchiha y se encontraran con Naruto-kun en la puerta, está ansioso por verte-dijo el castaño mirando a Sasuke.

-Aun así la aldea de la hoja está a kilómetros de aquí y tu estas con nosotros-observo Itachi.

-usaremos la proyección astral-dijo el chico-ah y por cierto mi nombre es Taro (*), Sasuke mátame-dijo Taro con total tranquilidad y aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke se descoloco por el pedido de aquel chico.

-¡¿qué?-dijeron el trio de ninjas.

-ash bueno está bien lo hare yo-dijo Taro rodando los ojos y tomando un kunai se lo clavo de lleno en el corazón y su cuerpo cayo inerte en el suelo.

Deidara se arrodillo en el suelo y toco el cuello bronceado del menor y no sintió pulso alguno.

-se mató en serio-dijo Deidara con los ojos desorbitados.

-no tonto-volvió a decir Deidara pero con la voz de Taro.

-¿Taro?-pregunto Deidara en voz alta-sal de mí, me asfixio-dijo Deidara tomando unos cuantos mechones de pelo de sus flecos y tirando de ellos.

-Tranquilo Deidara, respira e imagina que estas descansando-Deidara siguió el consejo, respiro hondo y se relajó completamente.

-¿qué le has hecho?-pregunto con una voz amenazadora Itachi.

-Ya tranquilo, él está bien solo que para llevarlos a la aldea necesito un cuerpo que no sea el mío, él está descansando, cuando poseo un cuerpo tengo que controlarlo completamente o el portador podría sufrir un derrame cerebral, pero los beneficios de esta posesión es que aumento sus habilidades a los mismos niveles que el mío, comparte mi sapiencia, y le doy la capacidad de curarse de cualquier herida, ya sea un raspón hasta un desmembramiento-le informo la voz de Taro que salía de los labios de Deidara-él te puede ver, oír y hablar al igual que yo ¿verdad Deidara?

-Itachi, esto es el quíntuple del poder que Madara nos prometió-dijo Deidara mirándose las palmas de sus manos.

-¿ya están listos?-pregunto la voz flotante de Taro.

-si-afirmaron ambos hermanos Uchihas.

-¿Deidara, Como estas?-volvió a preguntar Taro.

-algo incómodo-confeso el rubio de coleta.

-tranquilo no es nada, Itachi toma mi cuerpo y cuando ya estés, pon tu mano sobre el hombro de Deidara-le ordeno una vez más la voz del menor-tú también Sasuke.

Ambos hermanos siguieron las indicaciones de Taro y cuando ya estuvieron listos Sasuke se aferró fuertemente al regalo del Uzumaki.

Taro al notar las manos de los Uchihas tomando fuertemente las ropas de Deidara, levanto la mirada y los ojos del rubio se volvieron totalmente blancos. Tanto los Uchihas como Deidara se sorprendieron de ver sus cuerpos físicos debajo de ellos iluminados por un tenue halo blanco a su alrededor.

Deidara era el que más sorprendido estaba ya que Taro estaba tomándolo de la muñeca o era un espíritu del mencionado.

_-no se suelten-_escucharon en sus mentes-_Ahora los llevare a la aldea de Konoha._

Fueron "saltando" de árbol en árbol hasta que en la lejanía ya se podía observar el camino que conducía al valle de Konoha. Sasuke sintió impaciencia por ver a aquel rubio hiperactivo que últimamente se había colado en varios de sus sueños.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de los muros de la aldea una chica de pelo negro azulado los saludaba como diciéndoles "aquí estoy".

-_es Hinata-_pensó Sasuke, no supo porque pero de repente tubo unas ganas inexplicables de entablar una conversación con la tímida Hyuuga.

En menos de un segundo todos se vieron sobre la cabeza de la poseedora del Bayakugan, pero lo que más le sorprendieron fue que uno a uno se fueron materializando alrededor de Hinata. El primero fue Itachi luego le siguió Sasuke y su regalo y al final Deidara.

-Hola Taro-kun-saludo Hinata a Deidara.

-hola Hini-chan-le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa y la voz perdida de Taro.

-Taro, tienes mi permiso para usar mi cuerpo si lo necesitas-le ofreció Hinata a la voz perdida de Taro.

-No te preocupes Hini-chan solo tengo que curarme y volver a mi misión-dijo Deidara/Taro mientras se acercaba a Itachi y miraba el cuerpo en sus manos-puedes soltarme-dijo Deidara/Taro.

Una vez que Itachi soltó el cuerpo del castaño, Deidara empezó a acumular una enorme cantidad de energía en sus manos, no era chacra de eso estaban seguros, pero se sentía un inmenso poder emanar del rubio. Los dedos de Deidara empezaron a ser cubiertos por un haz de luz azulado y este se dirigió bruscamente al cuerpo de Taro.

El cuerpo de Taro reacciono y se levantó de golpe, pero aun así parecía una vasija vacía.

Deidara sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza y además sintió que todo el poder que había adquirido se esfumo. Luego de eso Taro se acercó a Deidara y le dijo:

-gracias por prestarme tu cuerpo-le agradeció el menor.

Antes de que Deidara pudiera decir algo, Itachi se puso al entre su rubio y el castaño que si con la mirada pudiera matarlo el pobre de Taro ya estaría desangrado.

-no te le vuelvas a acercar-le advirtió Itachi.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos al ver que su hermano dejo ver sus evidentes celos. Hinata se sonrojo un poco y Taro se limitó a imitar la acción del Uchiha menor.

-bueno me voy aun no cumplí con la misión S de Tsunade-sama-dijo Taro estirándose y acercándose a Hinata-Hini-chan ¿me puedes devolver mi mascara?-le pregunto sutilmente.

-si claro-dijo Hinata sacándose de sus ropajes una máscara AMBU para entregársela al castaño.

-Gracias Hini-chan, nos vemos mañana-le saludo Taro luego de ponerse la máscara y evaporarse en un suave poof ninja.

Hinata junto con un "síganme" los condujo hasta las puertas de la aldea donde un sonriente Kiba los esperaba sobre su fiel compañero canino Akamaru.

-Bueno, bueno miren lo que trajo mi Hinata-dijo Kiba a modo de burla-pero si son los Uchihas y el artista de cera, llegan algo tardecito-agrego levantándose del lomo de su amigo se acercó a Hinata y le dio un suave, tierno y corto beso a su hermosa Hini-chan.

Sasuke rodo los ojos molesto por dos motivos: Uno era que su Naruto le estaba esperando y estos dos pubertos perdían el tiempo besándose y dos el regalo del Uzumaki empezaba a ponerse pesado en el sentido de "molesto".

Deidara se sonrojo fuertemente al ver la escena y se sonrojo aún más cuando Itachi tomo su rostro y le deposito también un suave beso en los labios.

_-ash esto no está pasando no puedo cre…_-pero un grito de alegría lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

El moreno no pudo terminar de darse vuelta cuando ya se vio tirado en el piso siendo abrazado fuertemente por…...

* * *

><p>**/*/*/*/*/*

Yo: no me vean a mi yo solo escribo lo que me dictan… y por cierto Lauti yo no recuerdo a ningún Taro en la serie o por lo menos lo poco que se.

Lauti en sillas de ruedas: no existe ese tal Taro es de mi invención, sos vos, es una forma de agradecerte por ayudarme a terminar mis historias.

Yo: aayy Uke sos re tierno, te abrazaría si no estuvieras tan roto.

Lauti en sillas de ruedas: si si si, sentimentalismos después, ahora comienza con las preguntas estúpidas que querías poner.

Yo: cierto.

¿Quién fue el/la que abrazo al Uchiha de esa forma?

¿Para qué quiere usar el zorro el cuerpo de Naruto?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser tan buen amigo?

¿Qué/quien/como es el regalo del teme?

¿Cómo se accidento el Uke Lautaro?

¿Qué paso con mi inner? ¿Acaso murió?

¿Cuándo volverá el Seme de Lauti?

¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre?

¿Tendré tiempo para hacer mi tarea de francés?

Todas estas preguntas solo las pueden responder ustedes y ahora agradecimientos a: **Moon92-15, como sea, kiteki-sa, anellis, azdy, Bakaa-chan, veruto kaname, miriamo85, naruhina4ever, narutteba y el ultimo Nieve-Kun** que es el novio de Lauti-chan.


	5. Dulce Final (no Lemmon)

-Diálogos-

**-GRITOS-**

_Pensamientos_

El Reencuentro

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sasuke Pov.

_Sentía que el bienestar invadía mi alma como nunca antes lo había hecho, en efecto no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan bien junto a otra persona que no sea Naruto, otra vez siento como mi corazón late tan fuerte, tan deprisa que no puedo evitar sentir alegría… ¿Cómo fue que me enamore de ti? Aun no lo sé ¿será por tu gran voluntad a volver a verme? Muchos lo han dicho ¿Sera por tu alegría infantil y contagiosa? Tibio, tibio. Me enamore de ti porque tú me entendías de una forma u otra, mis padres murieron y tuve que apañármelas solo en cambio tu… tu naciste ya sin tus padres y yo me andaba lamentando porque no tuve más tiempo con los míos, además eres una lindura ¿cómo no enamorarme de ti? _

{Flash Back}

_Tres personas irrumpen en el altar de Orochimaru ya será hora de irnos de aquí, aún sigo algo dolido por la pelea que tuvieron Kabuto Y la serpiente escurridiza, espero que ese dobe este bien…._

_Veo entrar a las tres personas uno era muy parecido a mí, solo que yo tengo el pelo más largo y seguramente soy mejor que él._

_La otra persona era el insoportable chicle con piernas… Sakura._

_Pero la persona que se ganó el privilegio de mi vista completa fue un rubio de ojos azules usaba una chaqueta naranja con detalles negros, ya lo conocía solo que de pequeño, ahora era distinto era más…. Lindo…._

_Una luz me cegó por solo un instante, recuerdo estar en el valle de la muerte peleando con Naruto…. Si ese nombre… ese hermoso dueño de aquel nombre. _

_{Flashback dentro del flashback}_

_Sosteníamos un juramento un momento en el que ninguno de los dos nos peleábamos, ya cerca del final de aquella batalla._

_-Prométeme que volverás-me rogo entrelazando nuestros dedos índice y mayor a modo de juramento._

_-te prometo que volveré a ti cuando termine mi propósito-le prometí mirando nuestro lazo que sabía que por más que lo intentara romper, acribillar o hacerlo explotar jamás podría destruirlo._

_Nos quedamos así un momento más… sujetando nuestro juramento hasta que volvimos a la realidad y luego sintiendo la presciencia de nuestro sensei hui de ahí._

_{Fin del flashback dentro del flashback}_

_Volviendo a lo del altar de Orochimaru me abalanzo hacia Naruto con la velocidad que he aquerido luego de haber sido entrenado y asimilado por el sello maldito, al tenerlo cerca lo rodeo con mi brazo en una especie de abrazo._

_-así que… es cierto que me estás buscando-le dije en un susurro y a la vez sin sentimiento alguno en mi voz._

_-te hare cumplir tu promesa aunque deba hacerlo a patadas-dijo en el mismo tono de voz que el mío._

_-yo volveré…tan solo espérame-le dije aún más bajo, solo él debía oír mi promesa-Naruto mis sentimientos volubles fueron los que te salvaron en el pasado, ahora serán los mismos sentimientos los que te destruirán-le advertí mientras desenfundaba mi katana y la apuntaba hacia mi rubio._

_-Sasuke…._

{Fin de flash back}

_Contesto al abrazo de aquel dobe hiperenergtico, lo estrecho contra mi pecho, el aroma de su pelo inunda mi ser, su calidez me revuelve, ciertamente lo había extrañado mucho, hubo un tiempo en el que nos escaqueábamos de las misiones para acariciarnos un rato o tan solo escucharlo hablar de su sueño de ser Hokage, nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice. También tengo muy bien en mente que Naruto se merece a alguien mejor, pero su amor me atrapa y es imposible escaparse de él, además solo lo quiero para mí._

_Siento que mi camisa y pecho se humedecen… justo en el punto donde Naruto escondía su rostro…. ¿Mi dobe está llorando? Pero… ¿porque?_

_-Naruto no llores-le dije con suavidad mientras intentaba alzarle el rostro sutilmente._

_El regalo de mi jinnchuriki está a nuestro lado, al parecer Naruto no le dio mucha importancia._

_Mi uke levanta su mirada nuestros ojos se encontraron puedo ver alegría y jubilo en el… algo me dice que me echo de menos ya por bastante tiempo._

Fin de Pov…. Ahora Pov normal.

Naruto miraba esas bellas lagunas color sombra con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, algunas otras traviesas, dispersadas por sus marcadas mejillas.

-estoy feliz, teme, de veras-dijo Naruto acurrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke.

-ya lo note-dijo Sasuke marcando lo obvio mientras acariciaba una de sus marcadas mejillitas.

El Uchiha menor se levantó ayudando a Naruto a ponerse de pie junto con él.

Naruto seguía abrazando a Sasuke como impidiéndole la chance de irse otra vez… Ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos nunca más lo volvería a soltar.

Sasuke por un momento había perdido la noción de la realidad en una fantasía que se sumía entre él y su amado rubio. Se acercaban cada vez más sus rostros hacia el contrario, los ojos de ambos profesantes de aquel amor se cerraban para no destruir la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Dulce, irresistible, pasional o sensible?

Sus labios estaban ya rozándose, sus respiraciones bailaban un vals lento y sus corazones le daban el ritmo a seguir cada vez más rápido…

-Naruto-interrumpió Kiba-mi turno de guardia termina pronto-advirtió el castaño ganándose una cruel y mortal mirada por parte del moreno.

El rubio solo se limitó a esconder su rubor pegándose más al pecho de su amado.

-no se preocupen lo que sobra es tiempo-pontifico Itachi.

Lamentablemente Kiba e Itachi tenían toda la razón, Lady Tsunade ciertamente estaba enterada de la actual situación, pero no había decretado ante el consejo de ancianos el retorno del clan Uchiha a la aldea, y aun el trio de ninjas renegados no habían sido retirados del famosísimo libro negro que todas las aldeas deben tener en mente, razones por la que debían apurarse.

-vamos, Taro puede tardar mucho-dijo Kiba poniéndose en marcha seguido de su fiel amigo canino.

Todos habían burlado la guardia de la aldea, el plan había salido a la perfección, Naruto y Sasuke iban caminando al final, con Sasuke abrazándolo con un solo brazo, y el rubio le contestaba el gesto con suaves mimos.

Todos se detuvieron al ver la residencia Uchiha alzarse ante sus ojo, los hermanos recibieron miles y miles de recuerdo buenos y malos… Pero la gran mayoría buenos recuerdos.

Todos entraron a la residencia, cualquiera de los presentes a excepción de Naruto hubiera pensado que la residencia estaría cubierta por polvo y muebles viejos, pero en cambio la casa relucía como una tasita de plata recién pulida.

-emm Sasuke ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-pregunto Naruto tirándole de la manga a su novio.

Sasuke en respuesta se dejo llevar por su rubio hacia afuera y dispuesto a escucharlo puso toda su atención en el.

-Sasuke, no se como contarte esto pero….

-intenta desde el inicio-le interrumpió Sasuke.

-esta bien… Estaba acomodando la casa cuando de repente el Kyuubi me pidió un favor-comenzó a explicarle Naruto-en realidad es un favor mutuo ya que ambos nos beneficiamos o tal vez los tres nos beneficiemos, resulta que en una semana es la luna se tornara roja y el Kyuubi adquirirá tanto poder que me podría matar-le dijo sin rodeos.

-¿QUE DICES?-Pregunto alarmado el mayor abrazando sobreprotectoramente a Naruto.

-relájate Sasuke-le dijo el rubio con aire relajado y con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me relaje? Si claro yo me voy a relajar mientras mi novio se muere a la semana de a haber estado con el-es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dejaba llevar por algún sentimiento.

-no me dejaste terminar-le dijo Naruto aun con una sonrisita en sus labios, se acercó al Uchiha y le susurro unas palabras confidenciales solo a él y para el.

Sasuke lo miro impresionado, bueno a su manera, clavo su mirada en los ojitos de Naruto haciendo que este se sonrojara débilmente, suavemente dejo que sus labios se arquearan en una sonrisa. Sasuke como respuesta abrazo a Naruto obligándolo a esconder su carita en su pecho. El moreno miro al cielo luego a su rubio que estaba disfrutando del acto de cariño, "él es un chico especial, es mi chico especial" pensó para si mismo mientras le daba un par de besos en la cabeza.

FIN…. Sinceramente nunca pensé en terminar este cuento ya que llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir y la verdad estuve pensando seriamente en dejar de escribir ya que me distrae de mis labores diarios, y los escolares y sinceramente me esta costando muchísimo preparar los temas para rendir en Diciembre… Que ya se muy bien que materias me llevo.


End file.
